This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors can be driven by an electric motor including a rotor and a stator. The rotor may be fixed to a drive shaft that drives a compression mechanism of the compressor, and the stator may be press fit to an interior surface of a shell of the compressor. An air gap can be present between the rotor and the stator to allow for rotation of the rotor and drive shaft relative to the stator. Manufacturing tolerances, however, can sometimes cause misalignment of the rotor and drive shaft relative to the stator, which can cause undesired contact between the rotor and the stator.